The present invention relates to eyeglasses and more particularly to a three-piece combinative device with eyeglasses and attachment sunglasses.
An eyeglasses is of an article helpful to the people who have eyesight problems and becomes popular in the modern society. Both the nearsightedness and the farsightedness require an eyeglasses which not only improves their eyesight problems and protect their eyes from against the strong lights and/or the ultraviolet rays yet also beatifies their faces. The nearsightedness needs to wear an eyeglasses every time when he is wakened up. If he walks outdoor under strong sunlight, he has to wear a sunglasses which has the same focus of lenses fitted to him. So that he always carries two kind of eyeglasses with him for different requirements that is inconvenient and costs more for him. If he combines an attachment sunglasses with his primary eyeglasses when walks outdoor under the strong sunlight. It will be cheap and convenient for him. Most of the producers manufactured the attachment sunglasses of different types to meet the requirement of the nearsightedness.
Those prior art attachment sunglasses are of varied design. But most of them embed pieces of magnets in two sides of the bridge made engageable with the pieces of corresponding magnets in the primary eyeglasses for combining the sunglasses with the primary eyeglasses. However, if the original eyeglasses has no magnet embedded, these types of sunglasses are unable to be combined with. Thus, the user has to buy a new eyeglasses having magnets to match the attachment sunglasses.
Another prior art design of the sunglasses attaching to the primary eyeglasses. Both of which has corresponding magnets in their outer sides of rims engageable with one another. Besides, the sunglasses has to has a hook enabling to hook the bridge of the primary eyeglasses. This also belongs to the pair of design which still causes inconvenience to the users.